


Hyper

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray, unfortunately, had moved past exhaustion into a weird hyper-energized state that scared Fraser a little, even though he'd seen Ray like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community ds_snippets
> 
> Prompt: dance

They closed the case after three long, exhausting days.

Fraser had managed to get through the ordeal with meditation, power naps and some herbal tea. Ray, on the other hand, consumed unnerving amounts of sugar and caffeine, twitching and jittering his way through the endless footwork and countless suspect interviews that were a standard part of police work.

At the end, Fraser was ready to climb into their bed and sleep for days. Ray, unfortunately, had moved past exhaustion into a weird hyper-energized state that scared Fraser a little, even though he'd seen Ray like this before. There was no way Ray could sleep in this state; Fraser _knew_ that. The only thing to do was to let Ray wind down on his own, let him burn off his remaining energy until he teetered on the verge of passing out. Only then would Ray manage to fall asleep.

So Fraser took Ray to his favorite club, the one with the pounding music and flashing lights that Ray loved so much, and stood at the bar watching as Ray danced, his movements frenetic, stuttering and electric. It was so far removed from Ray's graceful self that it almost hurt Fraser to watch.

But still, there was a broken beauty to the way Ray moved, and Fraser couldn't look away as Ray danced, and danced, and danced.

-fin-


End file.
